


Beg

by Just_A_Space_Gay



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Space_Gay/pseuds/Just_A_Space_Gay
Summary: Keith hands over the reins and lets Hunk take control





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Super late because im literal trash
> 
> Kinktober: Day 2! Begging

Hunk tightened the last knot, sitting back to admire his handiwork. Keith was situated on his knees, the side of his face pressed into the pillows and his hands tied behind him, his ass fully on display for Hunk. The red rope held his forearms together, fingertips brushing against elbows, as they rested against the small of his back.

"You ok there, pumpkin? Rope's not too tight, is it?"

Keith tried to wiggle his arms, to no avail; the rope kept them firmly in place. He could feel the fibers gently digging into his skin, and though he was sure that he would have marks later, it wasn't tight enough to cut off his circulation or cause extreme discomfort.

"Nope, I'm good," Keith said, wiggling his ass invitingly. "Now come on, big boy; fuck me!"

"Ah ah ah," Hunk tsked, giving his boyfriend a gentle swat on the ass, not enough to even sting. "No bossing me around, sugar cookie; you said that I'm in charge tonight."

Keith groaned; he did say that. That's why they were using the ropes; not just because Keith was a kinky little shit, but to prevent him from jumping Hunk and taking control like he usually did. Its not his fault that he wasn't into being a pillow princess; Keith liked having control, even when he had a dick up his ass.

"Alrighty then," Hunk said, firmly grabbing Keith's plush ass in his large, calloused hands. "You ready, angel cake?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Hunk kissed the back of Keith's shoulder in acknowledgement before trailing kisses down his spine, only pausing to kiss scars along the way. Finally, Hunk made it to the end of his spine, leaving one final kiss on his tailbone. He placed one kiss on each ass cheek before gently spreading them, revealing Keith's asshole to the cool air. The smaller boy shuddered under him before pressing his ass back into Hunk's hands, silently asking him for more.

Hunk glanced up at Keith, making contact with his half-lidded violet eyes, before placing a gentle kiss on his asshole. He stuck his tongue out, gently tracing the twitching rim with the tip, drawing a soft gasp from his boyfriend. Hunk languidly teased Keith's ass, licking and leaving gentle kisses on the hole, but never penetrating.

" _Huuunk._ Come _on_! You _know_ how much I hate being teased."

"You're right; I do know."

Hunk paused and looked up at Keith, smirking.

"Too bad that I'm not gonna stop."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

" _Uuhhhnn~_ Hunk, _please_ ~"

They had been going at this for over an hour: Hunk teasing and playing with Keith until he almost reached the tipping point, only for him to stop and leave his boyfriend groaning in frustration as he humped the air, searching for any kind of friction to push him over the edge to his orgasm.

"What is it, honey bun?," Hunk asked teasingly, removing his fingers from Keith's ass. "You want me to stop?"

"Oh god, _noo_ ," Keith whined, pushing his ass back in an attempt to get Hunk to do _something_. "I just need you to _fuck me_."

"Oh, really? Well, maybe you should _beg_ for it."

Keith's head shot up in surprise, looking back at his boyfriend. He moaned when he made eye contact; Hunk's chocolate eyes were dark and half-lidded, his cheeks flushed and the corners of his mouth turned up in a sinful smirk, as he slowly ran a lubed hand along the length of his dick. Keith _loved_ when he got like this; when Hunk was so consumed by need that it seemed like his usually shy and quiet demeanor was forgotten, and all that was left was pure and unadulterated _desire_ for his lover.

"So?" Hunk slowly ground his dick against Keith's ass, grabbing handfuls of that plump flesh in his large hands.

"Fuck me, Hunk."

"No, that's not right," Hunk said lowly, voice husky with want as he ground harder against his boyfriend. "That's not begging."

" _Please_ fuck me, Hunk."

"Nope. Gotta try again, babe."

Keith groaned in frustration, trying to push himself back onto Hunk's length.

" _Fine_! Hunk, I need you to _fuck me_!"

Hunk pressed the head of his dick against Keith's twitching hole, stopping before he could penetrate the tight ring of muscle, holding Keith's hips firmly in place. Keith was about ready to scream in frustration.

"PLEASE, HUNK! _PLEASE_! I _NEED_ YOU! I NEED YOU IN ME RIGHT NOW! PLEASE, HUNK; I'M _BEGGING_ YOU- _AAHHNN_!"

Keith was cut off with a scream as Hunk slammed into him, sheathing his entire length inside Keith in one motion. Keith's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as Hunk didn't even give him a moment to adjust, instantly setting a breakneck pace of thrusting in and out of Keith's hole. The sounds of lewd squelching and Hunk's thighs slamming against Keith's ass filled the room, barely concealing Hunk's grunts and Keith's pleasured screams.

" _OH MY GOD, HUNK! YEEEESSSSS! MORE!_ "

Keith didn't have it in him to be embarrassed at his begging, not when he was getting fucked this good. Drool pooled from his open mouth onto the pillow under his head, leaving a noticeable dark patch that spread and dampened his flushed and heated cheek. His throat grew raw, but he didn't care; he continued to yell and scream in pleasure as Hunk fucked him roughly. Suddenly, Keith screamed louder as he saw stars, Hunk having angled his hips to repeatedly slam directly into Keith's prostate.

" _YES! HOLY SHIT, YES! RIGHT THERE!_ " Keith's head flew back, tears streaming down his cheeks as Hunk abused his prostate. " _YES! PLEASE FUCK ME MOOOORE, HUNK! FUCK ME WITH YOUR GIANT COCK! I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I WON"T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR WEEKS!_ "

" _Damn,_ " Hunk groaned, tightening his grip on Keith's hips as his thrusting became more erratic. "I'm gonna cum soon."

" _YES! CUM INSIDE ME, HUNK!_ " Keith was now sobbing from the abuse to his prostate, smiling as he stared dazedly into the distance, eyes glazed over and unfocused.

Hunk wrapped a warm hand around Keith's length, pumping him in time with his thrusts. A few more thrusts and Hunk slowed down as he came, releasing inside of his boyfriend with a groan. He sped up his hand until Keith, too, came with a loud moan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Keith must have passed out, because when he opened his eyes again, he was cleaned up and in a pair of boxers and one of Hunk's t-shirts, the ropes nowhere to be seen. He blinked his eyes, trying to refocus them, when Hunk came back into the room with some water and a small bowl of food goo. When he saw that Keith was awake, he placed the tray on the nightstand and quickly rushed to his side, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, muffin," Hunk exclaimed, worry and concern written clearly on his face. "I don't know what came over me! I just-!"

Keith cut off his worried boyfriend with a kiss, and pulled away with a smile.

"You don't need to apologize, baby. That was amazing," Keith said, throat raw from screaming. He let out a weak laugh at Hunk's confused expression. "I should let you take control more often."

"But wait, didn't I hurt you? I mean, you passed out!"

"Well, fuck, yeah I'm probably not gonna be able to walk or sit normally for a while, and I _might_ have blacked out for a bit, but _holy shit_ , if that wasn't the best orgasm I've ever had," Keith said with a laugh, pulling Hunk closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. "That really did something for me."

Hunk cocked an eyebrow at Keith, staring at him quizzically, before laughing and pulling him closer to hug him harder and pepper his face with kisses.

"You kinky little shit," Hunk laughed, running thick fingers through Keith's dark hair.

"Hey," Keith laughed, playfully trying to push Hunk away. "Says the one who told me to beg in the first place!"

"Haha, you got me there! Now, stop struggling and let me give you more kisses, you little emo!"

After some more laughs and cuddles, and Hunk making sure that Keith ate his food goo and drank his water, the two snuggled up together under the covers.

"I love you, Keith."

"Love you, too, Hunk."

And soon, both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, accidentally made Hunk a kinky little shit, too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, Hunk is a sweetheart and of course all of his cute nicknames/pet names are sweets/food-based.


End file.
